Shake of Life
by Crysie
Summary: An earthquake strikes Hogwarts, by no ordinary means. Harry is trapped with the person he loathes most, and with Draco being injured and Harry confused, it's quite the situation. Draco/Harry and Hermione/ROn on the side.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with the book, characters, and plot.  
  
This is my first Harry Potter fic. It had Draco/Harry slash as well as Hermione/Ron in the side (they're so cute together on the movie! tee hee). Oh, and thanks to **zara** for helping me a bit! You rock, my dear friend =)  
  
Anyway, I hope this is okay  
  
  
**Shake of Life  
Chapter 1: Small destruction  
  
  
**A bleach blonde and dark brunette flew head to head down the field, dodging bludgers and other teammates; both had one goal. The golden snitch buzzed left to right, both in front of their view, yet not quite possible to reach.   
  
Watch out, Potter! Malfoy sneered, suddenly ransacking himself into Harry's side, causing the seventeen your old to swerve to the right.   
  
You're not getting it, Harry muttered to himself, urging his broomstick forward in a fury to catch up to Malfoy.   
  
Malfoy's head peered over his shoulder and the two shared a glance of ambition before they were once again neck to neck for the golden snitch. Harry's broomstick rushed forward a little ahead of Malfoy's, and just as he was about to reach for the golden object, a rumbling disrupted the action. It started out low, but then exceeded so that the ground and stands for audiences shook.   
  
A scream came from the left––Harry thought it might have been one of the younger new Gryffindor or Slytherin teammates. Also, the strangest thing occurred. The golden snitch just fell to the ground, as if it weren't in play anymore. Malfoy lowered his broomstick to the ground, as Harry did, and they both stared at the golden snitch momentarily, as if challenging the other to pick it up.  
  
Harry, remembering the scream, looked past to indeed see the second year Gryffindor, Katherine Burndox, laying on the ground, unconscious presumably. Forgetting about the snitch, he ran over to her side where he was being joined by fellow Gryffindors and even Slytherins. Random shouts of What on earth was that? and Is she okay? followed. Yet, Harry ignored all and presumed to see if she was all right.  
  
I have the snitch! I have the snitch!   
  
Harry turned to see Malfoy running around with the snitch, trying to get someone's attention to show that he the game. Even most of the Slytherins weren't paying attention to him, surprisingly.  
  
Let's get her to Madam Pomfrey's room! one of the professors was saying.  
  
What in blazes was that? Harry whispered to himself.  
  
Malfoy, on the other hand, was trying to convince Madam Hooch that he won the game.  
  
***  
  
It was almost like an earthquake, but not nearly as strong as one. More like a tremor.  
  
What's that? Ron asked, putting an arm around Hermione's shoulder as she leaned into him.  
  
You know, when the ground shakes, Hermione replied, looking as if she had a difficult time putting it into simple words.  
  
I'm glad I don't live in the muggle world, Ron said, laughing to himself as he kissed Hermione's cheek.  
  
Harry watched in bemusement as the two whispered other things to each other, and suddenly, a pang stung his heart. He couldn't help but wish he was in Ron's place, not holding Hermione's arm, but someone else's   
  
I'm certainly glad that the match was declared unfinished, even though Malfoy was trying to pass of as if he won when we all know Harry would have won!  
  
Hermione scolded, beginning to scoff about how this wasn't the time to think like that.  
  
Harry, quite tired, muttered a good night and went to bed. There, he laid for a little while, deep in thought of then occurrences of that afternoon. Hermione was right; it was like a tremor, but what caused it? They were on a small island, away from anywhere like that. And if there was a default line underneath Hogwarts, wouldn't it have been already known? Something was definitely _not_ right.  
  
The door opened and a voice called out, Harry, are you awake?  
  
And for some reason, Harry felt compelled to remain silent. He wasn't sure why, bit he felt so alienated from Hermione and Ron. Perhaps because he felt like the odd one out.  
  
Sleep finally came a few hours later, claiming him snugly, but only to bring him to a world of nightmares.  
  
***  
  
You look as tired as hell, Ron stated the next morning as he sat down at the table.   
  
Had a rotten sleep.  
  
Before Ron could say anymore, Dumbledore cleared his throat, and all eyes fell on him. Yesterday's occurrences were indeed frightening, but there is nothing to worry about. Miss Katherine is resting peacefully in the hospital wing.  
  
You know, every time Dumbledore says _there is nothing to worry about_, I can't help worrying more, Ron muttered.  
  
Harry glanced over at the bearded man, and a stare returned at him. He too, suddenly had the feeling something wasn't right.  
  
***  
  
Memorize the spells on page 76 and 77 if you want to get a good mark on tomorrow's quiz, although I already know some who may fail. Professor Snape glared over at poor Neville, who sat in his chair hanging his head. Throughout the years, potions has still remained his worse subject.  
  
Harry began packing his books and glanced over at Ron. Want to study for the quiz together after lunch?  
  
Already one step ahead of you. Hermione has planned for us to do so, Ron said, smiling as he looked at his girlfriend.  
  
Harry bit his tongue, for he wished it was just the two of them studying together. Then again, Hermione would help him to pull off at least a good enough mark, as she did get excellent marks.  
  
As they walked out of the class together, Harry realized he forgot his potions book on his desk. hey, I'll catch up. I forgot my book.  
  
Hermione said. Meet you down in the hall.  
  
Sighing, he walked back into the classroom and barely paused to look at Snape before grabbing his book and walking out. The professor had been glaring at him from the moment he walked in, and Harry was grateful to be gone from there.  
  
A hand grabbed his arms, and the books he was carrying flung onto the floor. Ow, let go of me!  
  
You did something to make the ground shake, didn't you? Malfoy spat out. You know I would grab it, so you used some spell to make it shake.  
  
If I did a spell, wouldn't you think Dumbledore would have known the spell and who did it? Harry retorted. He shook his arm out of Malfoy's grasp before beginning to walk away.  
  
Don't walk away from me. This isn't over.  
  
Professor McGonagall happened to walk over at the point. Ah, just what I was looking for. Two strong boys. Will you both come with me to help me carry some new cauldrons to the potions room?  
  
Glowering, both Malfoy and Harry followed the old women to a room where they each had to carry two at a time for a few trips back and forth.   
  
I shouldn't be doing this, Malfoy whined as he set a cauldron on the shelf. When I tell my father––  
  
Oh shut your mouth! Harry exclaimed. All you ever do is whine.  
  
At least I don't have any mudblood friends, he sneered.  
  
Don't call her that! Harry warned.  
  
Or you'll do what? Malfoy taunted.  
  
Harry turned and shoved Malfoy into the wall. He could hear Professor McGonagall shouting at him, but he ignored her and pinned the other Seventh Year on the ground.  
  
A deep rumbling came once more. At first, the sound of a thousand horses trembled through the castle. Then, the building itself began to shake; all of the cauldrons that were placed on the counters by Harry and Malfoy crashed to the floor, along with many potions.  
  
Both Harry and Malfoy froze in their actions, watching the room around them fall apart. Harry glanced over to see Professor McGonagall transforming into her cat figure and taking shelter. Harry suddenly got the idea to do the same thing. Just as a shelf came crumbling down, he pushed Malfoy under one of the tables and slid in next to him, hovering over his thin body.  
  
The rumbling only seemed to get louder with each passing minute, and Harry began to wonder if all of his friends were okay, and if Hermione and Ron didn't have books crashing upon them in the library.   
  
Malfoy suddenly screamed with pain, and at that very second––that split second––the rumbling stopped. A dead silence followed, and Harry was aware that they were trapped in a pile of rubble with merely a table supporting the weight of the rocks.  
  
The first thing out of Harry's mouth was, Are you awake?  
  
Of course I'm awake, you idiot! Malfoy's voice softened, to almost the pitch of a child's, My hand is underneath one of the boulders, and I don't know what to do.  
  
Harry, unfortunately didn't know either. What should I do?  
  
You can start by getting off of me! Malfoy snapped.  
  
Sorry, I was just trying to protect you––  
  
Well you obviously hardly helped, Malfoy said.  
  
It was dark in the small patch they were in, and more than anything, Harry wished he was out, not trapped in with one of the people he disliked the most.  
  
The two were silent for the next few minutes, Harry trying to see if there were any loose rocks and Malfoy he wasn't sure about Malfoy. When he came upon the boy who's hand was crushed, it seemed it was far too quiet. Wouldn't Malfoy be making a noise?   
  
he whispered.   
  
But Malfoy wasn't making a noise  
  
**End of Chapter 1  
  
**Next chapter will be so much longer... I hope this is okay so far. Sorry if it really really sucked.  
  
Any feedback would be appreciated. =) Thanks.


End file.
